The DoctorNurse Relationship
by Cloud802
Summary: There were many ways that Derek wanted to propose to Angie, this wasn’t exactly one of them. Derek/Angie


Cloud: Here ya go TCgeek, a cute Derek/Angie oneshot with a bunch of medical mumbo jumbo.

Summary: There were many ways that Derek wanted to propose to Angie, this wasn't exactly one of them. Derek/Angie

**The Doctor-Nurse Relationship**

_This practice depends to a substantial degree on a good__understanding between nurses and doctors. When this does not__exist or is under threat, clinical care is impaired. Historically,__the doctor–nurse relationship has acquired the status of__a special relationship. This is particularly true in the in-patient__setting and in the treatment of people with serious mental illnesses,__where it becomes the dominant dyad, affecting other multidisciplinary__interactions and, in particular, the nature of the association__with patients._

**-The doctor–nurse relationship **

**Leonard Fagin and Antony Garelick**

"So what's wrong with the dude?" asked Tyler, standing at the doorway to the examination room. Watching as the patient was put into the machine for the CAT scan. It was a rather large box like machine with a bed sticking out of it, and a small hole that the bed slid into to begin the scanning. Tyler frowned, remembering that MRIs and CAT scans were the reason he decided NOT to get pierced, which to him really sucked.

Derek sighed as the other doctors put the patient on the bed and prepped the machine, looking over the charts, "Well, he doesn't have much of a medical history, nothing majorly horrible in the family, white blood cells are okay, average blood pressure. The wife brought him in, said he started feeling dizzy and weird, fainted in the middle of talking."

"And you're doing the CAT scan because? He could have just had something that didn't agree with him," said Tyler.

Derek chuckled, "True, but this is a man who has never fainted in his life. Light headedness, sudden fainting, commonly associated with ruptured…"

Tyler interrupted, "Wait, you think he has an aneurysm, oh that's rich dude, even for you."

Derek put the charts down on a nearby desk and walked to Tyler, putting a hand on his shoulder, "You can never be too careful. If he had a rupture and we let him walk out of those doors, he'd be dead within the hour."

"You're right, I know you're right, but you are one crazy doctor."

Derek grinned, "I know I am."

* * *

Derek frowned as he got ready for the pre op meeting, shuffling through papers in his small office. It wasn't the patient he was worried about. The patient would be fine, one ruptured artery was hardly a death sentence with the treatments they had nowadays. No, the patient would be fine; he was worried about his girlfriend and nurse, Angie Thompson.

"_Derek God dammit what did I tell you about moving my stuff?!"_

_Their apartment was small, a homey kind of place that fit both of them. Angie was in a rage, searching for her wallet up and down the kitchen, "I didn't move your stuff Ang," he said calmly, walking into the kitchen, still sipping coffee from a small mug_

_She turned and glared daggers at him, and at that moment he knew she was absolutely furious with him, this wasn't a little spat, this was going to a fight fast, "I KNOW I left my wallet on the counter, where did you put it?!"_

"_I didn't touch your stupid wallet Angie! What the hell has been wrong with you lately, you snap at every little thing I do now, God forbid I do something RIGHT for once!!"_

_Angie thrashed out and slapped his mug to the side, causing it to spiral and break on the tile floor, "Clean it up!" she shouted._

"_No," he said firmly, "I'm tired of taking your crap, I do EVERYTHING for you, because I love you so damn much, couldn't you at least show the same damn courtesy Ang?!"_

_He expected her to shout back, but instead she burst into tears, sobbing as she grabbed her nurse uniform and bolted out the door. Seconds later Derek heard her car pull out of the parking lot. He frowned and looked down at the mug; it was a present she had given him for his birthday. It had two little chibi versions of them both, holding hands with hearts surrounding them._

_Now it was just a shattered mess._

Derek's frown deepened, he saw her at work, and she did paperwork with him in his office, but she never said a word to him. Now they'd have no choice, considering the emergency operation they were about to perform. He tried not to let his worry get to him, he knew the patient needed his full attention right now, and he was going to give it.

* * *

"There is only one objective in this operation," Angie's voice had no life in it. She stood with the cart of tools and Derek stood over his patient, "Treat the aneurysm. This is an extremely delicate operation Dr. Stiles, as it ruptured near the heart, he was lucky he didn't die instantly."

"The guy must have the willpower of a steel wall," muttered Derek. "Okay, let's start, scalpel and forceps please."

Angie nodded and handed him the appropriate tools. She looked at him closely, frowning; she knew that under the mask he was sticking his tongue out just barely, he always did that when he was concentrating deeply. He clipped the patient's gown open with the forceps and disinfected the area he was to cut.

Angie silently watched him work. Ten minutes had given him time to perform the lobectomy and find the ruptured artery, any other doctor would have taken more time. "Drain," he said calmly.

He continued to work, his mind completely and utterly focused, "Angie," he said softly. She looked at him, inquiring as to what this was all about, "Will you marry me?"

Her jaw dropped, and she could swear she heard Tyler guffawing in the observation room, "Derek, we're in the middle of an operation! Where is this coming from?"

"Forceps," after she handed him the tool he continued, "Dunno, just felt like asking."

Another guffaw from the observation room, "Derek, I don't think now is…"

"The best time?" he finished her sentence for her, "Synthetic artery."

She handed him the small rubber tube and sighed, "I can't answer that right now Derek."

"And why not?" he asked, carefully applying the artificial vein. "Gel."

"Derek this is crazy!" she shouted, handing him the small bottle of antibiotic gel, "We're sitting here, performing a surgery, hands covered in blood, now isn't exactly suiting."

"I say it is…" Before he could continue the beeping on the monitor went out of control.

"His hearts fibrillating!" She shouted. She dashed to her second cart with the defibrillator and handed it to Derek just as the patient flat lined.

"Two hundred," he said softly, deciding to start low. Angie adjusted the dial and flicked the switch. Derek rubbed the pads together and pressed them to the patient's chest, "3... 2... 1... Clear!" A thud reverberated through the room and the patient's body jumped from the shock. "Three hundred!" shouted Derek, Angie turned the dial. "3... 2... 1... Clear!" Another thud, the steady beeping of the monitor joined the screeching recharge of the defibrillator.

Derek breathed a sigh of relief and set the pads down before continuing the operation, "As I was saying, now is the perfect time, because we're doing what we love, with the person we love." Angie blushed, swearing she could see Derek grin under his mask as he worked carefully, "So what do you say?"

"Y… yes."

What else was there to say? She could swear she saw the happiness radiating from Derek, "Alright," he said calmly, "The bleeding has stopped and a new artery is in place, let's close him up."

Angie nodded and carted over the suturing kit, "Derek, there's something I have to tell you, and please don't freak out," she said softly.

Derek calmly began sewing the patient back up, in, around, out, in, around, out, "What is it Angie? You know you can tell me anything."

"I'm pregnant."

Derek was elated; he finished up the sewing and clipped the end of the string with the scissors, smothering the cut in antibiotic gel. "Ang, that's… that's GREAT!"

Ten minutes later they were spotless and washed up, grinning like idiots at each other in the middle of the hallway. They hugged tightly and Derek laughed, shouting, "I'm gonna be a dad!" to the entire hospital.

* * *

"Please Doctor; tell me my husband is going to be okay."

The woman was rather plump and short, like her husband, and Derek saw the ultimate worry in her expression, he smiled gently at her, "Your husband is going to be just fine, it was just a ruptured artery, and we've already replaced it," said Derek softly.

The woman broke down into sobs, causing half of the waiting room to look at them. Angie laid a hand on her shoulder and smiled, "Don't worry, he won't have a problem now, a week of bed rest and he should be up and about with no problems."

"Thank you," she sobbed, "Thank you."

It was looking at this grateful woman, so happy that Derek had saved her husband, that Angie was reminded why she was in love with the doctor.

* * *

Angie and Derek arrived home at midnight after much paperwork, talking and giggling madly at their new step in life, and when Derek opened their apartment door she looked at the kitchen counter and held a hand to her heart, smiling widely as silent tears fell down her cheeks, "Oh, Derek."

On the kitchen counter was Derek's mug, Angie's gift to him, patched together in an almost perfect super glue job, "That must have taken you hours."

"Yeah," he said bashfully, scratching the back of his head and grinning, "I called in to be late, as far as Dr. Hoffman was concerned my mother had a small emergency and I needed to see her real fast."

Before he could continue his story she was wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. Seconds too early for Derek's taste, she broke from him and smirked, "Well, I have another present for you, and it's way better than the coffee mug."

Derek's eyebrows rose when her voice went sultry, and he could only smile like an idiot while she dragged him to their bedroom by his collar.


End file.
